It Came from Goo Lagoon (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"It Came from Goo Lagoon" |- |'Story by' |Joe Murray Mark O’Hare Merriwether Williams Steve Little Kent Osborne |- |'Written by' |Kent Osborne John Infantino |- |'Storyboard Director' |Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard' |John Infantino |- |'Animation Directors' |Swinton O. Scott III Lindsey Pollard |- |'Creative Director' |Mark O’Hare |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt Joe Murray |- |'Producers' |Jennie Monica Hammond Anne Michaud |- |'Production Managers' |Alvaro Zelaya Michelle Bryan |- |'Art Directors' |Peter Bennett Paula Spence |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence Mark O’Hare |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "It Came from Goo Lagoon" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, French Narrator, Teenage Boy, Male Fish #3, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Hot Fish, Male Fish |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Groom, Male Fish #2 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Dad Fish, Bubble Man |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Billy, Teenage Girl, Baby |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Fish in inner tube, Volleyball Fish #2, Edward, Ping Pong, Dave |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Surfer Fish, Volleyball Fish #1, Perch Perkins, Male Fish #1 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Bride, Mother, Lady Fish |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Lazlo, Clam, Pink Panther |- |'Alex Nussbuam' |Big Nose |- |'Jeff Glen Bennett' |Raj |- |'Steve Little' |Skip, Chip |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Directors' |Shannon Reed Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Coordinators' |Lara Tran Lorena Gallego |- |'Casting Assistants' |Lyberti Nelson Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineers' |Justin Brinsfield Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Recording Engineers' |Matt Corey Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Animatic Director' |Blake Lemons |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Kurt Dumas Dave Cunningham Caleb Meurer Maureen Mascarina Mike Roth Ted Seko Heather Martinez Brad Vandergrift Chuck Klein |- |'Character Designers' |Ginny Hawes Todd White |- |'Prop Designers & Clean-Up Artists' |Derek L'estrange Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'BG Layout Supervisors' |Kenny Pittenger John Seymore |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Wei Zhao |- |'Color Key Supervisors' |Teale Reon Wang Tim Brock |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Philip Harris Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Writing Coordinators' |Brian Koonce Jackie Buscarino |- |'Production Coordinators' |Andrew Goodman June Bliss |- |'Final Checker' |Chuck Martin |- |'Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Molly Minus Bonnie Buckner |- |'Post Production Coordinators' |Lauren Slusser Samantha Friedman |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly K. Bowman Tammy Davis Amy Wu Casler Michael Diaz Kyle Hayden Marci Gray Jonathan Hylander Jacqueline Olsommer C.J. Kinyon Mary Parkinson J.F. Kinyon Amy E. Wagner Ryan McFadden Thommy Wojciechowski Rohner Segnitz Megan Casey |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Margaret Hou |- |'CG Supervisors' |Ernest Chan Geno DuBois |- |'CG Production Coordinators' |Mark Renaud Kim Bowen |- |'Lead CG Animators' |Kenneth Janeski Eric Nordberg |- |'Animatic Supervisors' |Steve Downs Justin Schultz |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors and Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Keith Dickens |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editor' |Keith Dickens |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Editor' |Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Sabre Media Studio Atlas Oceanic |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Sandy Animation Services' |Cuckoos Nest Studios |- |'Patrick Animation Services' |Wang Films Productions Co., Ltd. |- |'SpongeBob Animation Services' |Toon City Animation, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Greg Hill |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. Warner Bros. Animation |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Jason Stiff Dan Butler Debi Dean Carrie Dolce Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrete Peter Steckelman |- |'Vice President of Animation Production' |Dina Buteyn Athena Christianakis June Kuwatani |- |'Production Supervisiom' |Andy Lewis Christopher Keenan Roland Poindexter Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz |- |'Executive In Charge of Production for Cartoon Network' |Alice Cahn |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}